


A Box of Chocolates

by LaDragonaria



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chaptered, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDragonaria/pseuds/LaDragonaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an assortment of fics that I wrote that I found on my Tumblr. Some of them were spur of the moment, others were prompts. Each chapter is its own unrelated story or AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

> Thunderstorm - I remember my mom bought a Thunder Shirt for her dog. And... yeah... this is a thing that happened. Safe for Work!

Stiles rolled his eyes at Derek who cringed at the thunder and lightning. 

“Dude, don’t you have your own house?” Derek growled low at him… or maybe the thunder. “Your house is charred. If it does get hit by lightning, it won’t look any worse.”

“Is that supposed to be funny?”

“You don’t even laugh when my jokes are supposed to be funny, why would I waste the good material on you?”

Derek flinched at a loud boom of thunder.

“…”

“What even is it with you dogs?”

“We can feel the energy in the air. The crackle of electricity. The sound of the thunder is deafening and the lightning is like a giant spotlight. It just makes us nervous.”

“Well, you’re freaking me out. Like you’re about to bark at it and hide under the bed.”

“I will not!”

“You can do it if you want. I won’t think less of you as a man.”

“Don’t lie to me.”

“You know what, if you’re going to crash over here I’m going to buy you one of those Thunder... things. What do they call them? The shirts they sell for neurotic dogs. Thunder Cats? ...Thunder Cats, ho! ...Do you want a Thunder Cat, Derek”

“Do not.”

“They say it feels like a hug. Do you just want a hug, Derek? Would a hug make you feel all safe?”

“I will end you.”

“That sounds like every serial killer I know. I would have let her live had she given me a hug when I needed one. A hug would have made it all better. Come on. My arms are open, big guy.”

“Don’t make me disembowel you.”

“Remind me not to invite you to do jello-shots out of my bellybutton.” Derek quirked a brow. “That… never mind… forget I said anything.”


	2. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU where Derek is... possessive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um... probably not safe for work? I don't... know. Where do you work that you can read AO3 things? Can I come?

“So… wait. What are you asking?”

“I want you to be mine, Stiles.”

“Be yours. Like. Dating?”

“…” Derek turned away, blushing brightly.

“Alright, but I’m not quitting my job to stay home barefoot and pregnant.”

“You don’t have a job.”

“And you don’t have any parents. See. Not so fun when you remind people of the truth is it.”

“…Can we not talk about my dead parents while I’m trying to ask you to be mine?”

“Fine.”

“Good.”

“So…”

“So?”

“So what exactly does being ‘yours’ entail?”

“I don’t-“

“Oh God, you’re not going to pee on me to mark your territory are you?”


	3. Prodigal Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU where Papa Stilinski gets hurt or there's a health scare and sadness ensues. Safe for work but if you cry you'll tip them off.

Derek sat next to Stiles in the waiting room. It had been a particularly shaky night. Stiles lied to his father, mostly in witty banter - quirky misdirection - but he hated lying to him or manipulating him on purpose, especially when it dealt with all the supernatural mumbo jumbo. 

And so he had lied to his father that evening. 

In order to deal with a werewolf-related problem, they needed to get rid of the Sheriff for a few hours. That proved to be rather difficult, considering he was the one on duty pulling what would have been an all-nighter.

So, he’d told Allison to call in a bar fight on the other side of town. That sent the Sheriff off on a wild goose chase while they dealt with the supernatural.

Unfortunately, when the Sheriff arrived on the scene, he’d arrived just in time to be rear-ended by a drunk driver, giving the Sheriff a bloody nose and a minor concussion. 

And so there Stiles was, waiting in the hospital. Scott and Allison stayed with him for nearly three hours before he told them to go. Not that they wanted to, but it seemed rude to argue with someone going through emotional roller coasters.

Derek, however, showed up right after they left. Stiles spent a half hour yelling at Derek, sometimes quite loudly to leave. An hour later, Derek was still there.

“…You know you can leave.”

“So?”

“So isn’t your little…” He lowered his voice slightly, “…werewolf ass falling asleep.”

“No.”

“Just go home already.”

“You don’t tell me what to do.”

“Oh I forgot, I’m not part of your little hierarchy am I?”

“That’s right.” Derek said dismissively. Another few minutes of awkward silence.

“You know he’s going to be okay. You don’t have to stay here.”

“Then neither do you.”

“I have to stay here.”

“Then I’m staying.”

“Why? Why do you care? It’s not like it’s your dad. Remember? Your parents are dead.”

“…Feel better?”

“…For like… half a second.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“It is. You know it. Scott knows it. Allison knows it. And I know it. If I hadn’t had… he wasn’t even going to be there. If…”

“You don’t know what would have happened. Maybe the guy who hit your dad would have kept on going. Gotten on a highway. Crashed into a nice family. Killed someone. Instead of hurting your dad, he might have killed a bunch of people.”

“That… We don’t know that!”

“And we don’t know what would have happened if he got the call. He might have gotten ripped to shreds tonight. So you don’t have to blame yourself.”

“He’s… all I have left, Derek.”

“…”

“Without him… I’d be an orphan. I don’t want to be an orphan…”

Derek reached out, putting an arm around Stiles, pulling him in closer. 

“It’s okay…” Derek spoke softly, lightly placing a kiss on his temple. “You’re a good son.”


	4. West Side Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt given to me was "street kids who fall in love" ...I somehow did not translate that into Derek not being a werewolf orphan street kid leader of the pack. Probably not safe for work.

“You’re going to get shot at if you keep that up.”

Derek looked over towards the window of his shabby apartment, completely nonplussed as Stiles haphazardly crawled through his window from his fire escape.

“What? No I won’t. No one would shoot me. I’m like your Tony!” 

“Tony?”

“West Side Story.”

“…First, there’s a joke I could make but I won’t because it would hurt your feelings. Second, I am NOT Tony. And finally, if the others from the Pack saw you trying to get near me, they’d take you down.”

“Well, first, Grumpy Pants McAlpha the Junkyard Dog, you hurting my feelings has never stopped you before. Second, of course you’re not Tony, I said I was Tony. That makes you Maria. And third, I can handle your silly Pack. I mean… Probably. They’re more bark than bite.”

“You know they did shoot Tony right?”

“I’m pretty sure that joke you were thinking of for me now applies to you, Maria.”

“Just get in here before you get your ass shot.”

“A new joke comes to mind…” Stiles tumbled inside, his jeans snagging on the window, pulling them down considerably, nearly to his knees.

“Nice view.” Derek rolled his eyes before helping Stiles up who then readjusted his pants.

“Nothing you haven’t seen before. Plus, if I’m Maria’s booty call, the pants would have to come off anyway.”

“I wasn’t booty calling you.”

“Oh sure, I forgot you’re a slut so you get gentlemen callers at all hours of the night.”

Derek shot him a sharp, though forgiving look.

“I wouldn’t booty call you.”

“Right.”

“I wouldn’t. I need your help.”

“Is it the bulge in your pants like last week?”

“That was your fault. I need you for research.”

“Are you researching how to get rid of the bulge in your pants?”

“Stiles.”

“What? Can’t a guy tease the leader of the Wolf Pack about his bulge?”

“What is up with you and my… bulge?”

“I can’t help it. I had like… three Adderall and an energy drink. I think if you let me ride you or vice versa, I could actually vibrate for you.”

Derek, frowning but blushing scarlet shut the window behind him as Stiles flopped onto the lumpy beat up mattress in the room with the flimsy blanket.

“…We really do need to research, Stiles.”

“What’s the point of secretly meeting up with my favorite street urchin if we can’t research with less clothes?”

“Stiles.”

“It’s summer after all. And you’re allergic to shirts.”

“You’re like a dog with a bone.”

“Look who’s talking.”

“…You only came over to have sex with me didn’t you.”

“Well, don’t tell my dad. He’ll arrest you. Again.”

“I… No, really, come on. I need your help.”

“We can do two things at once. How often do I get to say, ‘My boyfriend has six-pack abs I can do my laundry on’ or… ‘My boyfriend is the Alpha of the Wolf Pack and we reinvented doggie style’… If you don’t give in, I’ll start singing? Is that what you want? Is it?”


	5. A Terrible Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prompt where Stiles asks Derek to a formal dance. In my defense, I was probably really tired when I wrote this and I thought I was funny and I also thought that Stiles looked a bit like a troll doll.

“Come on, Derek it’s… It’s not weird.”

“What part of that scenario isn’t weird?”

“I… Come on, I can’t go to the dance without a date. You know what ‘stag’ stands for? It means… Sad… Totally… Alone… Goober. That’s what it stands for, Derek. Sad Totally Alone Goober. I don’t want to be a stag anymore.”

“Ask Lydia.”

“Lydia… doesn’t like me like that.”

“Then ask Erica. She has a crush on you.”

“What? How did you know that?”

“Because Erica told me. Just ask her.”

“She’s already got a date I bet. I mean, you didn’t see how many guys wanted to be her lab partner. And girls for that matter. Which, our school is much more accepting than you’d think apparently.”

“…Why me?”

“Because… I don’t know. You’re the only one that came to mind to ask.”

“…I don’t have a suit.”

“My dad has one.”

“You want to dance with someone that smells like your dad?”

“I don’t even notice what my dad smells like.”

“What about Danny?”

“Danny’s got a date. Which is good because you know he seemed kind of down after that whole evil lizard in the club fiasco.”

“No, I mean, he’s seen me.”

“So?”

“I mean… everyone else knows me as Derek Hale - the fugitive. He still thinks I’m Miguel your no-speak-English cousin and - are you even Hispanic?”

“Woah, woah, woah. First, Danny is dancing with another man. I think of all the people in our gym/auditorium, Danny is going to be a bit more accepting of me dancing with a cousin. And, what if I am and you just insulted us all with your incredibly racist representation of Miguel. It’s your fault Miguel doesn’t speak English because you made him that way. I should not have to be punished because you can’t act.”

Derek furrowed his brow, a look of utter confusion on his face.

“…”

“…You totally can’t dance can you.”

“Shut up, I can so.”

“Not even a little bit, huh. No - it’s fine, I mean that’s what our generation is about. It’s not like we all break into an organized waltz or anything. Our generation is all WOO LET ME FLAIL MY ARMS BECAUSE I AM INTOXICATED TO A DEGREE NOT ACCEPTABLE LEGALLY, plus we dance like we’re having sex with our clothes on and you’ve had sex before right?”

“Stiles.”

“Right? Are you a little virgin wolf? With your little virgin wolf cherry?”

“Stiles, I will maim you.”

“Well, gosh, fuzzy don’t get all mad at me because you can’t dance. Rude.”

“You are such a little… troll doll.”

“Well, since you’re new at this, I’ll be the man in this relationship and pick you up at 8.”

“Stiles!” 

It wasn’t until later that night that he realized he never got a satisfactory answer as to why Stiles was intent on asking him to the dance.


End file.
